Witching Hour
by s2opia
Summary: SLASH! Vlad x Danny. No summary needed. Just short story. Butch Hartman and Stephen Silver has all the rights of these characters.


**Witching Hour**

Rated: K+ (for violence...but no language or anything)

Pairing: Vlad x Danny (30 years of age difference doesn't really bothers me...)

A/N: First and probably my last DP fiction I've written. (till the next one, but who knows..) Yes, it is slash and yes it is Vlad/Danny. It takes place in the middle of 'Reign Storm' but no spoiler. It was just something that came to me while I was re-watching the episode over and over again. No summary because it doesn't need it. Dark but not really an angst. Enjoy. (hopefully)

When the clock strikes midnight, everything fades into the silent darkness and the witching hour begins. It's the time when the good children are asleep and the ghosts haunt their dreams. Spirits, monsters, demons and all sorts of night creatures rise from the underground, city of the damned and they dwell upon grounds freely, giving the unforgettable nightmares of terror, in the dream world……or perhaps, in reality.

Tonight, if you were a resident of Amity Park, you would see the minions of undead, knock on your windows and ask for direction……or maybe, their destination 'was' your place and they want to kill you. But it's ok. The ghosts can't 'really' harm you physically but that doesn't mean they can't scare you still.

This is the very same hush of night, when Vlad Masters took Fentons' hospitality and was supposedly asleep in their guest bedroom. But of course, it's the witching hour and he is one of the night dwellers. His keen sense of hearing listens to the brushings of reeds, howling of beasts and little footsteps of trash hunters. The still young night whispers to his ears and his testosterone pumps wildly that he needs to haunt and 'hunt'. His fingers snaps in his fists and his lips slowly curve. He opens his eyes and they burn bloody red.

"I was expecting a little earlier visit from you."

Above him, pair of neon green eyes glares down at him. He can't help himself but to smile. Those were the eyes of hunters that lock on their prey, haunt the biggest fears and at the end, kill. It's funny how he could see his own reflection of the glows of his eyes from it, but 'he' wouldn't find it funny if Vlad told him. So instead he just smiles because really, it was funny in very ironic way.

"Daniel……"

Who is the Hunter, who is the Hunted?

Danny crossed his arms, floating above in the air. His face stiffened, obviously disapproving Vlad's presence in his house where he believes is a last sanctuary, a safe zone. No predator wants their enemies in their lair, nor the preys. Vlad tried to rise from the bed but Danny clawed his fist around his neck. Pushing down, Vlad sank back to the cushion, nails digging into his flesh, but he was merely suffocated. In fact it was amusing to him.

"What are you up to Plasmius?" said Danny. His ghastly voice echoed in Vlad's ears giving him shivers down his spine. He felt his heart beating faster by each second and the blood rush was hazing him a bit. The adrenaline was too good to resist.

"I should say nothing but you know me better."

He smirked. He felt the fist tightening around his neck, choking his throat but he didn't try to push Danny away. As he gasped for thin air, his brain starts to spin for lack of oxygen. And in the midst of that dazzle, the snow white hair, pale translucent skin and the eyes, glowing neon, looked so beautiful, so immaculate and so perfect. He loved it. He saw the determination of kill in Danny's eyes and he knew that one day, Danny will clutch his life.

"Whatever it is, you won't win any."

Danny smirked back, not letting any bit of strength slipping from his hands. His smile was yet so innocent, overwhelmed by the excitement of being a hero, the good guy. But Vlad still could see the lurking darkness within. After all, they were the same, the mirrored reflections. Danny also was the child of the witching hour.

"Ah, but I beg to differ……you see, Maddie did let me stay."

With that, Danny threw a blow at Vlad's chin snapping his head back. The stinging sensation spread from the punch and it filled his head fully. The haziness grew stronger and oh how he loved every moment of this. The hatred, the hunt, the pain and the obsession.

"Listen to me you jerk, if you even lay a finger on my mom……"

"Your mother? But Daniel, she is not whom I after……"

Vlad snatched Danny by his collar and pulled him down. It only took few seconds for him to break Danny's grip free then he stumbled the boy's body over. And before Danny could even realize it, the situation reversed and he was the one pinned down under Vlad. Vlad squeezed his grip harder, choking Danny's breathe away.

Vlad lowered his head till him and Danny had merely any space in between. His lips almost touching Danny's ears, Vlad whispered to him low and dark.

"It's you……Daniel Fenton."

"Get off of me!"

Danny demanded, but he could barely speak. Vlad's hand was suffocating his words. Up close, Danny looked like a normal boy of his age; a boy who was scared to death. The killing instinct that glowed in his eyes seconds ago, were long gone. Only fear resided deep in his dark pupil. Vlad dared not to know what Danny was seeing through his dark vision. Shadows of nightmares. Death. Danny was scared. And on his black reflection was him, Vlad Plasmius, the hunter.

"Listen to me boy……listen carefully. You will come to me. I don't need to hunt you down, because you are already my prey……"

Danny's finger began to scratch Vlad's arm but he didn't even flinch. A strand of blood started to trace down and it smeared into Danny's nails. Vlad only smiled and tightened his grip even harder.

"No matter how hard you try……you will be mine……"

Danny was coughing dry airs but Vlad wouldn't let go. His pupils narrowed then widened and narrowed again as his vision blurred. He dug his nails deep into Vlad's skin and his knuckles turned white. As his airway closed tighter and tighter, he choked and gasped for thin air.

But suddenly, all struggle ceased, then the burning neon of his eyes were no more. The black pupil diluted his vision and all were gone from his touch. His eyelids fell shut then his head slumped to the side. Vlad watched Danny's hair turning back to its normal raven and only then he let go of his grip. He slipped his arms behind Danny's neck and held him up to his chest.

"Now……go to sleep. And in your sleep let it be my darkness terror your peace."

He ran his fingers through Danny's hair, tracing down his face, caressing that ever so clean skin. Even in unconsciousness, Danny instinctively flinch his body away from Vlad's hands. Vlad chuckled low then brought the boy's head even closer to him. In his arm, was just a boy, not a phantom, with no power or what so ever. Vulnerable, innocent, so fragile.

"My precious little boy……"

Vlad took Danny's chin up then pressed his lips on the boy's. The soft and delicate taste of Danny's skin was addictive at first kiss. He cupped his face and devoured deeper into Danny's mouth draining sweet of his saliva. And at that moment, the time seemed to stop and the whole world disappeared. At the deepest bottom of the shadows, Vlad had caught Danny, his prize, his prey, his obsession. The eternity began now.

The moon hid her glory behind the clouds then the night grew darker. In such time, even the ghosts hushed their whispering and dreaded upon their grey grounds. Slowly, everything absorbed into the shadows and it was just blinding blackness that fell on the Amity Park. In the midst of all that Vlad slowly rocked Danny's body in his arms back and forth.

The witching hour crowed its slumber.

Thank you for reading:D


End file.
